


Escaping the Wave

by gevaudan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Coda, Danno is mildly ridiculous, Dialogue-Only, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e15 Kai e'e (Tidal Wave), Friendship, Gen, Mockery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gevaudan/pseuds/gevaudan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the tsunami scare, Danny and Steve discuss weekend plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escaping the Wave

"So Danno, you gonna join us for a surf this weekend?"

"You know what, given that last time I went near a board there was a _tsunami_ warning, I'm gonna give it a miss."

"A warning Danny! Not an actual tsunami! It wasn't even real!"

"No, but I learnt that there _are_ tsunami warnings, ergo -"

"Did you just say 'ergo'?"

" _Ergo,_ there must be actual tsunamis. Real ones, waiting to turn Waikiki Beach into a great big paddling pool!"

"You're insane - Ok you know what? Fine. Where are you going to spend the weekend?"

"We are going to Mount Ka'ala."

"Let me guess, highest point on the island?"

"Yes it is."

"You're ridiculous."

"You wanna come?"

...

...

"Sure, alright."


End file.
